Dansons !
by Hermystic
Summary: Ennis et Jack se retrouvent dans un bar quand une musique qu'ils connaissent bien s'élève. Mais ils ne peuvent pas danser ... Pas devant tout ce monde !


**Titre : **Dansons !

**Auteure : **Hermystic

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Jack/Ennis

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Annie Proulx dans un premier temps et à Ang Lee dans un second temps.

**Notes : **Hello tout le monde ! Cet OS a été écrit il y a un moment de cela, j'ai décidé de le relire comme il faut afin de vous le livrer aujourd'hui ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Jack venait de finir une séance de rodéo. Épuisé, il était sorti de l'arène pour se diriger vers le bar tout proche. Présent dans les gradins pour le regarder, Ennis le rejoignit, silencieux comme toujours.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bar et s'assirent au comptoir où ils commandèrent deux bières. En attendant que leur commande arrive, Ennis observa les traits fatigués de Jack. Il voulait effacer ces traits mais il n'osait pas. Pas en présence de toutes ces personnes inconnues. Pas en sachant ce qu'elles risquaient de _leur _faire si elles voyaient leur proximité.

Ayant senti le mouvement avorté d'Ennis pour le réconforter, Jack tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire qui tirait plus vers une grimace douloureuse.

Leur commande arriva devant eux et, à nouveau, le silence s'installa où chacun regardait sa pinte de bière. Ils se laissaient bercer par les bruits de conversation, par les rires des clients, par le bruit des boules de billard qui s'entrechoquaient et par la musique diffusée par le juke box posé dans un coin du bar.

C'était d'ailleurs le son sortant de l'appareil qui berçait les deux hommes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une mélodie connue de Jack retentisse à ses oreilles. Celle qu'il essayait désespérément de jouer à l'harmonica. Délaissant son verre à demi plein, il prit Ennis par la chemise et le traîna vers la sortie s'attirant des cris de protestations de celui-ci. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Elles se désintéressèrent bien vite des deux hommes pour retourner observer le verre qui se tenait devant eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bar là où la fenêtre était ouverte et où la musique se faisait entendre.

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fabriques bon sang de bois ?! fit Ennis agacé.

\- Ferme là Ennis et dansons, dit Jack, fermement.

\- Pardon ? lâcha Ennis, estomaqué.

\- Dansons ! répéta Jack.

\- Mais … » Commença à protester Ennis avant de se taire face au regard plus que suppliant de Jack.

Soupirant, il prit la main tendue de Jack qui entraîna Ennis dans une danse endiablée. Plaqués l'un contre l'autre, ils commençaient à devenir ivre. Ivre de sentir les vêtements de l'autre, ivre de sentir les mains commencer à se balader, ivre d'être avec l'autre.

Ce ne fut que quand ils commencèrent à trébucher qu'ils arrêtèrent de danser. Peinant à reprendre leur respiration, ils se regardèrent. D'un de ces regards fiévreux qui ne laissaient aucun doute à la suite des événements. Jack se rapprocha d'Ennis qui recula contre le mur derrière lui. Le premier plaqua durement ses lèvres contre celles d'Ennis qui gémit sourdement face à la douleur et au plaisir engendré. Un bassin plaqué contre le sien le fit réagir. Il tenta de se dégager faisant s'arrêter Jack.

« Pas ici Jack, supplia Ennis, je … Les gens … bafouilla-t-il en se tournant vers la lumière émise à l'intérieur.

\- D'accord » soupira Jack déçu.

Il se détourna d'Ennis qui le rattrapa à l'entrée du bar.

« Jack ! Attends ! cria Ennis en le retenant par le bras alors qu'il entrait dans le bar attirant une nouvelle fois tous les regards vers eux.

\- Quoi ? lança Jack, agacé, en se retournant à moitié vers lui,

\- Je … Non rien, murmura-t-il se décourageant face à toute cette foule,

\- Alors bonne nuit Ennis » dit Jack en entrant complètement dans le bar laissant Ennis désemparé derrière lui.

Ennis sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand il rentra à la suite de Jack. La lumière l'éblouit quelques instants avant qu'il repère à nouveau Jack qui était aux côtés d'un homme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'approcha des deux hommes qui l'ignorèrent.

« Jack ? Appela Ennis tendu

\- Tu fais du rodéo toi aussi ? demanda Jack à l'autre homme.

\- Je m'occupe des bêtes surtout, fit l'inconnu.

\- Jack ! insista encore Ennis en lui secouant le bras pour le faire réagir.

\- Quoi ? aboya brusquement Jack en se tournant vers lui,

\- Je … Je dois y aller, tu veux que je te ramène ? Demanda Ennis avec espoir,

\- Je reste encore un peu » lui répondit Jack en se détournant d'Ennis.

Le blond baissa la tête dépité de ne pas pouvoir être plus sur de lui. Il alla retrouver sa voiture mais ne la démarra pas tout de suite. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en soufflant. Les yeux se firent plus lourds jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir.

Le sommeil fut agité : un mélange de son enfance et de ce qu'il vivait se mélangeaient et le réveillèrent en sursaut le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il plissa les yeux en regardant vers le bar et vit deux silhouettes proches l'une de l'autre en train de tituber. Il sortit de la voiture et s'approcha des silhouettes qui s'avérèrent être Jack et l'inconnu. Une troisième silhouette – féminine cette fois-ci - se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les regardait depuis l'entrée éclairée du bar. Ennis l'ignora au même titre que l'inconnu et se concentra uniquement sur Jack.

« Allez Jack viens je te ramène chez toi, souffla Ennis.

\- Mais noooon chuis bien ichi, fit Jack complètement saoul.

\- Non, tu n'es pas bien, grogna le blond en s'approchant de Jack pour qu'il puisse lâcher l'inconnu.

\- Je veux paaaas rentrer » geignit le brun.

Ennis ignora ses protestations et récupéra tant bien que mal Jack contre lui faisant tomber l'inconnu qui ne tenait plus debout. Il les dirigea vers la voiture et installa comme il put l'homme saoul avant qu'il finisse par démarrer le véhicule. En jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur, il vit que l'inconnu était toujours à terre et que la femme était rentrée à l'intérieur sans doute pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il ne s'attarda pas plus quant à ces suppositions et préféra se concentrer sur la route.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, Jack baragouina quelque chose qu'Ennis ne comprit pas. Le brun lui agrippa brusquement la manche l'obligeant à freiner d'un coup sec. Jack ouvrit la portière et bascula à quatre pattes vidant tripes et boyaux. Ennis soupira en regardant le paysage qu'il voyait grâce aux phares de la voiture. Un claquement de porte le sortit de ses pensées, Jack était revenu. En silence, Ennis avança la voiture jusqu'à la masse sombre qu'il avait aperçu non loin de leur position. Il se gara à proximité du bâtiment qui s'avéra être une grange. Jack le regarda les yeux encore vitreux.

« Je tiens pas à ce que tu sois encore malade, on a encore pas mal de route à faire » grogna Ennis en sortant de la voiture.

Jack hocha mécaniquement la tête et sortit de l'habitacle. Mais il ne put aller bien loin tant il avait les jambes flageolantes. Ennis l'aida à marcher et les amena dans la grange qui était grande ouverte à son plus grand soulagement. Il plissa les yeux et, grâce à la nuit claire, décela un tas de foin qui traînait encore dans le coin. Ils se dirigèrent vers le coin en question et s'affalèrent dessus. Jack s'endormit comme une souche laissant Ennis à ses pensées ruminant les événements de leur soirée avant de s'endormir pour la seconde fois en peu de temps.

* * *

Je ne pense pas donner suite à ce texte pour le moment ... Mais bon sait-on jamais ! ;)

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
